


Fear the Hunt

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Supernatural Hunters [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, For once Gavin and Elijah aren't, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Multi, North and Simon are siblings, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: For the Reed900 Hangout Bingo- Supernatural.A supernatural alliance, an old profession dying out, and a new team forming at the DPD. A lot was changing, and it seemed fate had a funny way of throwing Gavin Reed towards the latest change- with the speed of a child's vengeful snowball.
Relationships: Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Supernatural Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Reed900 Hangout Bingo 2020





	Fear the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY! My first entry for the Reed900 Hangout Bingo- and it's the start to yet- another series-
> 
> I have no idea when the next part of this is going to come out. I do have plans- think of this as Grimm meets True Blood meets shapeshifter AU. But when this was one of the squares, I couldn't- not do- Godhunter Gavin. 
> 
> Big thanks to Audrey for beta'ing for me again! And expect more fics soon!

“ _ I can feel the draw, I can feel it pulling me back! _ ”

The song is nice, something that settled low in his chest, burning with the mixture he’s drinking. A bar full of people at tables, hustlers in the back knocking balls across felt- chatter and lights. For a moment, he just gets lost in thought. Detroit is a beautiful city, full of all kinds of people. That in itself, being an umbrella term of course. People. Vampires. Werewolves. Fae. A mix of beings together in the country’s first inclusive city for the supernatural, a pioneer through unknown and confusing territory.   
  
And then there’s guys like Gavin Reed- just a normal human in the beautiful  _ mess _ that is Detroit.

  
  


It started a year ago, when Elijah Kamski- reclusive genius- outed himself as a vampire after being turned unwillingly by his mentor. He helped to create a lot of Cyberlife’s greatest achievements- self driving cars, prosthetic limbs, even smart equipment for EMTs and officers. To give them data in an instant that would’ve taken hours otherwise.    
  
Being out allowed him to expand his intelligence elsewhere, and soon Cyberlife became known for helping vampires acclimate to society, rather than being detrimental. All in all, Elijah was doing a lot of good, and Detroit soon became a hotspot for vampires wanting a normal life.   
  


  
Then Manfred, encouraged by Elijah, came out as well- a werewolf. His money and estate going to the head of the pack in his death, Markus was a remarkable werewolf. Showing the world how the supernatural could not only live in peace with humans, but they could benefit each other. If they wanted to. Markus and Elijah turned Detroit from an technological marvel to a supernatural one, and soon there were safe turning buildings for werewolves, synthetic blood manufactured from animal and some other shit- Blue Blood, it was called. And even a conservatory area for faes- some kind of fairy bullshit but not as small and known for being gifted with unruly wild magic.

  
  


There was more to the story there- Markus, Elijah, and the fae leader Chloe all coming together to form rights for supernatural beings, but there was still the fact that- some supernatural didn’t want to play nice. There wasn’t much the local authorities could do about bounty hunting against the supernatural except to regulate it through ‘Jericho’, the supernatural alliance. So where Gavin would before take bounties from local hunter guilds, it now all went through Jericho. Not a bad change- it meant he didn’t have to worry if the guy he was choking out with a silver chain was bad or not.

  
  


In the end, it all led him here. Bars like these were hotspots for his normal targets, simply because it was easy to pull yourself and another from the crowd. A neat gadget on his wrist held his bounties, and could project an image of them if they had one on file. He wore a red tank top, some black shiny pants that helped the blood roll off more than his normal jeans would. A lot easier to run in too. He had silver around his wrists in chains, and a silver collar around his neck, thick enough to make biting him painful.   
  
The amount of silver chains didn’t stop there, a good length of it wrapped around his hips, hidden under his belt, with a loop hanging out simply to make unwrapping it easier. He left his silver knuckles at home, figuring tonight would be a quick bounty. Nothing personal, no reason for him to get too messy. He threw back his drink and scowled when he couldn’t see any of the bounties here though. He would likely have to hit another bar, and that was annoying.   
  
  
“Didn’t think I’d see a hunter out tonight.” The voice had him looking over, a slow turn to look up. He was met with ice blue eyes, the slightest flecks of red in them. Fangs weren’t noticeable, just slightly sharper than his own, and he wore a high collar button up. He was built like a fucking mountain, but Gavin wasn’t a hunter this long without knowing what the other was.

“Just on the prowl,” he responded calmly, going back to looking to the group.

  
  


“I’m afraid this territory is taken- that’s why you don’t see anyone here.” That got his curiosity, eyes flicking over the other. He leaned away, offering the chair beside him to which he took.

“That’s a new one, a vampire turned hunter?” It wasn’t that new actually. With the laws loosening up, they now had a vampire working with them in the station. Golden boy ass- he worked with Anderson, someone Gavin was pretty sure a werewolf but it wasn’t his business. Fae blood allowed vampires to walk in the sunlight without combusting(though they burnt so easily and sunburnt vampires looked like crabs). Perks of everyone living together- symbiosis was finally achieved it seemed like.   
  


  
It only seemed natural that their own would want to keep the image clean. Hell, looking at this guy, he reminded him of the freckled dipshit in the station. They didn’t have the best start- Gavin was pissed that he skipped all the rookie shit because of his fangs- but they were a lot calmer now. “Not too odd, is it? To want to keep the filth from ruining what most of us are working so hard for.” Gavin shook his head, nodding to the bartender who brought him another drink. He hadn’t ordered it, raising an eyebrow.   


  
“The lady from the end.” Gavin sighed, looking down the row to see a cute girl. Blonde hair, pigtails- flowers in her hair and a sparkle to her skin that wasn’t from any man made glitter. He pushed the drink back.   
  
“Tell her thanks but I swing for the home team.” The bartender laughed at that, taking the drink back.

“Want a refill?”

“Naw, just a water and close my tab.” He wasn’t staying after all.   
  
  
“Swing for the home team?” The guy hadn’t left through all that, and Gavin laughed at his curious voice. “As in, humans or-”   
  
“As in gay as a diamond studded rainbow flag there- nippy. What, expected some other answer?” The vampire paused, eyes shifting to the side and Gavin could see how he tensed. Blue appeared on his face, and that was a dead giveaway he was a vampire. He didn’t feel bad he embarrassed the other- he’s spent his life defending his choice, and while he knew he would always get hate for it, he wasn’t putting up with it tonight.

  
  


“Sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. I was merely seeing if I had a chance- not everyone is so receiving.” Gavin scoffed, nodding to that and then looking over the other closely. Obviously, he had no silver, or weapons to kill with that would harm himself.

“So what, you just brute strength your way through your targets?” The man shrugged, and Gavin gave up hunting here, taking the water when it was brought back.   
  
“Brute strength or trick them into coming with me. And you? All that silver isn’t just for looks I hope.” Gavin laughed at that, and finally noticed the gloves on his hands. Smart- silver only worked on where it met skin. You could hold it easily if you covered your hands.   
  
“It’s not. The collar does a very good job of keeping me from being drained dry.” Pausing to take a sip, he shrugged casually. “If it looks damn good on me, well, that’s a bonus.”

  
  


“It does look good, though you seem to be more of the black leather type.” Then there was a touch, gentle- cautious, to his thigh. Gavin looked down to see a gloved hand brush up his leg.   
  
Ok. He normally didn’t go out to sleep with people anymore, too many enemies, but this guy was smooth as hell. He almost thought about entertaining the idea of heading home with him, just to see how far it went. But then a slip of paper was left on his leg where the skin was burning. Quickly, he looked up, seeing those crystal blues narrow and sharpen, red focusing towards the pupil and his gaze across the room.   
  
It took a side glance to see the face of a bountied werewolf, ambling in and picking a fight with another werewolf. “Call me later- maybe we can discuss hunting tactics.” Gavin nodded, feeling his tongue too heavy to speak right now. He watched as the man stalked off, sliding through the crowd with ease and then talking to the bountied werewolf. It wasn’t long until they were pushing at each other, and the vampire got the other outside.   
  
  
He looked to the slip of paper, seeing only a phone number. No name, no anything besides the neat script of numbers. He was almost tempted to leave it- he didn’t need to invite trouble, and something about a  _ vampire _ bounty hunter seemed like just that. But then he slipped it into his pocket, getting a message from a friend that one of his targets walked into another bar. He exited the place quietly, seeking out his car and taking off into the night.

  
  


The next morning he was slightly bruised in his ribs and a whole bounty richer. The money stored away, he walked into the precinct, in his normal leather jacket and washed out jeans. The paranoia continued, a black choker with a thin silver mesh hidden in it covered his neck, protecting him from being bit, but otherwise, everything else was gone. The bounty had turned out to be a werewolf, wanted for the murder of another in a domestics. He arrested him, claiming the bounty through Jericho and turning him over to the police to get tried properly. He did pretty good honestly- only burning the guy across his nose as he muzzled him with the chain he had hidden under his belt.   
  
  
“Morning Reed! You look like a fresh pile of shit.” Hank’s voice was warm, and Gavin rolled his eyes to it.   


“Morning Grizzly Adams- see you still haven’t figured out how to style your hair beyond ‘mop’.” There was a loud laugh, and really, Gavin was happy Connor was the reason for the change.

Speaking of, that little fucker was MIA. He settled at his desk after getting a coffee, looking around and huffing before booting up the terminal. “Where’s your little buddy?” Hank shrugged in response.

“His brother is joining the DPD- they’re thinking of making a specific unit to take care of supernatural cases, and his brother has a lot of experience with the supernatural and used to work with Perkins, from what I heard.” Gavin hummed, pulling up the filed report from his bounty last night.   
  
‘ _ Bounty hunter returned suspect, Ryan Hardt, with little to no injuries and was cooperative with police. Bounty was paid through Jericho, suspect in custody. _ ’

  
  


He focused on his cases with a grin, noticing a lot of them had either Red Ice tied in, gangs, or supernatural. The grin fell as he sighed, looking up the oldest one and noticing it looked like a shootout between two groups on paper. “Guessing you’ll be on that task force next huh, being dipshit’s partner and all.”

“Mhm, I’ll be leading it beside him, and your buddy Miller is supposed to, don’t spread the word, be getting a promotion and tackling some of my old cases.” Gavin actually perked up, looking to the breakroom where him and Tina would be hanging out if they weren’t already on patrol.

“Bout fucking time- dude’s well put in his work.”

“We don’t all get good cases where we shine through.”

“Aw, a compliment this early- you must be happy about the change.”

  
  


He was teasing and Hank knew it, laughing at him. “Maybe a bit. It’ll make bounty hunters less needed, that’s for sure. Can’t always get ones that aren’t just as bloody thirsty as the ones they hunt.” For a moment, he’s worried that Hank is talking about him. That he knows. He made sure to keep his lives separate, it was the only way, because that shit didn’t exist. After Jericho, it’s just easier- to keep the hunter and the detective separate.

But then Hank isn’t even looking at him, eyes focused on his screen. Gavin relaxed, figuring if he knew he would’ve said something a long time ago. Instead of worrying he goes over the case. Lots of paperwork left over too, it’s a good day to give his body a break. As he started to type, he felt a buzz in his pocket, groaning quietly. Unlocking it, there’s a number he doesn’t recognize. And a text.

[ _ Do you just like having something around your neck, hunter? _ ]

He’s unnerved, confused, before he looks up, trying to see if this was someone fucking with him. Tina knows he’s a hunter, maybe the half-fae part of her decided to cause mischief today. But she’s not here.

  
  


Then his eyes landed onto another’s, making direct contact. Familiar icy blues, with so little red that Gavin can’t see it from where he sits. A slight smirk, a black high-collar button up, a white and black coat- a blue triangle on one side- Kamski’s sign. Slicked back dark brunette, strong features- Gavin thought he lost the ability to breathe for a moment. The guy turns to his group, and Gavin finally notices that Connor is there, along with a redheaded girl that bears Manfred’s pack symbol.

  
  


“Oh- there they are now. Good eye Reed.” Hank’s voice startled him out of his staring and he quickly looked back to his message. He wants to respond to it, something snarky, or maybe question how he has his number. He didn’t give it back after all. He figured that he could have gotten it off of his file, but still. “Reed?” Hank’s talking to him, this isn’t a big deal.

No, just the insanely hot vampire bounty hunter now is going to work with him. “Fucking hard to miss them, if the tall one is his brother, he looks like an orca whale in that getup.”

“Coming from the resident street rat! You looked like you mugged a trash can for your outfit.” Gavin half-heartedly flips him off, and then Fowler’s voice cuts through all the chatter.

  
  


“Anderson, Connor- and company, and Reed! In my office, now!” Gavin blinks, but raises to a stand, and looks to Hank. He’s grinning, too sharp teeth that Gavin’s pointedly ignored for years.

“Old man-”

“I’m innocent.”

“Uh- huh. Bullshit. Why am I getting looped in with this office meeting?”   
  
They walked together up to the door and Connor joined him with his two in tow. Gavin doesn’t stare at the man he met already, although he caught the slight grin and the way blue eyes are focused solely on him. Instead he looked over the girl. Definitely a werewolf, and proud of it, her canine eyes scanning over him in return. Her hair is braided off to one side with some of it loose, and she is- very pretty. A thought bugged him for a moment that she would be Tina’s type, but then he noticed the way Connor moved slightly closer to her.

  
  


He remembered, out of the group, only the stranger knew his orientation. Oh. Lovely. Fowler opened the door, looking at all of them. “Come in.” Gavin tucked back, nodding his head for the lieutenant to head in first. He liked to be the last one in, no one to stab you in the back that way, and he noticed how the one in front of him just happened to be-   
  
“Detective Reed.”   


“Nippy.”

The grin he was shot had heat unfairly racing through him, and the fucker had the guts to tilt his head up. He knew just what he was doing to Gavin, and Gavin loved it. Hated it. Both- honestly. “I realize we didn’t exactly have much time to talk-”   
  
“Yeah and now’s not the time either.” He walked past him, ignoring the wide-eyed look the other gave him. He settled in the back of the room, arms crossing over his chest as he dug his nails into the leather of his jacket. Out of everyone in the room, he knew the only other person human was Fowler, and even then he doubted the other held any qualms to this idea- given what Anderson is.

  
  


“Good, you’re all more or less cooperative this morning. Good start. Anderson, Reed- as you both know, Connor has been working here since Jericho had started protesting for supernatural acceptance, and due to the mayor wanting everyone to know we hold a positive opinion of such acceptance, he was assigned to Anderson. Since then, Anderson’s case closure rates have skyrocketed, and cases we couldn’t reasonably solve before due to the supernatural influence- have been closed so fast that Anderson and Connor are getting requests from other cities for help.” Fowler waited, and Gavin looked to the pair, gleaming and grinning. Connor’s head was even tilted up as his hands were clasped behind his back, Jericho’s symbol glowing proudly red on his chest.   
  
  


“But- due to the successful- revolution- gaining supernatural rights and acknowledgement, we’ve had a significant increase in supernatural related cases- both against and from the Jericho community. Anderson and Connor- cannot handle all these alone. I would say this is as bad as the Red Ice team that gained Anderson his Lieutenant status.” Gavin and Hank both flinched, and Gavin looked to Fowler. He knew it was getting bad- the bounties were starting to stack up and honestly, that’s why he just bar sat. The possibility of finding a bounty was just that easy.   
  
“And despite the mayor encouraging more supernatural influence- there’s not many wanting to apply for the DPD.” Gavin heard a soft ‘ _ wonder why _ ’ from the redhead, and saw Connor elbow her with a soft glare. He couldn’t help but snicker, as she had a point. Fowler continued as if no interruption ever occurred. “So, I reached out to Jericho. You two, introduce yourselves, you too Reed.”   
  
  
Connor beamed to the other two in the room, as if to encourage them. The girl sighed, stepping up first with the air of someone who could be doing- anything else than this and be much happier. She turned, finding a spot to face the whole room. “Hi, my name is North and I’ve been sober for-”   
  
“ _ North! _ ” Connor groaned, his head in his hand and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at the two, almost snorting at how done Connor seemed to be. “Try to take this seriously- Reed quit laughing!” He got flipped off for that, Gavin grinning to him and then folding his arms again, more relaxed though.   
  
“ _ Take this seriously- _ I’m standing in front of a room full of grown men introducing myself like a kindergartner. Bite me Connor. Anyways- I’m North Davis, but just say North. I’m the werewolf sent by Jericho, and was one of the main three members in Manfred’s pack. Good enough?” Fowler nodded, and she went back to Connor’s side. Connor bared his fangs, and Gavin faintly caught him mumbling something, which only got her to laugh airlessly.   
  
  
Then the tall fucker took her previous spot. “You really shine a big and bright spotlight on the Manfred pack, North.”

“Prick.” Turned away from Fowler, only the others and himself could see the mouthed ‘ _ bitch _ ’ in return for the jab, and the resulting glare-fight had Gavin laughing again, cheeks puffing from trying to keep quiet. Connor turned to glare at him and Hank sighed, a muttered ‘ _ children _ ’ leaving him.   
  
“Get on with it, we don’t have all day,” came Fowler's voice, and Nines seemed to correct himself. Only- his eyes moved to Gavin then.   
  
  
He felt pinned to the spot. His eyes were even more brilliant in the lights of the office, shining an unnatural blue, the single red fleck moving to the top right of his eyes, and his grin- Gavin gulped and went tense again. No one else seemed to notice. “I’m Richard ‘Nines’ Arkay, the vampire sent by Jericho and sired by Kamski himself. As you can tell, I’m Connor’s-”   
  
“Younger!” There was a brief break from being stripped in place, as Nines’ eyes moved to Connor, glaring and that red fleck spinning wildly. Connor merely grinned back at Nines, and the man continued with a long-suffering sigh.

“Brother. Previous to this, I was working as a hunter, though you’ll notice it says ‘private investigator’ instead in my resume.” North’s face soured at the mention, but Gavin couldn’t focus on it too much. Nines moved purposefully, taking a spot closer to him. Gavin could stretch his arms out and feel along his neck- and fuck.  _ Fuck that was a bad idea. _

  
  


Gavin noticed Fowler turn to him and he sighed, much to North’s amusement. “See, he gets it…” Her mumble was answered with a groan from Connor, and he stood where the other’s had.

“My name is Detective Reed, and I’m the asshole working here at the DPD.” His introduction got two groans- Fowler and Anderson- while Connor tilted his head, nodding softly and blinking with his lips puckered- as if trying not to smile. Nines chuckled, and North grinned at him. His hands finally dropped to his pockets, tucking in, and he turned to Fowler to see if that was good enough.

“You have- nothing else to say?” Gavin shrugged and got a glare for the action. “Like- the fact your whole name is Gavin Reed, or that you have the second highest case closure rate?” Grinning a little feral, he turned back to the others.   
  
“Thanks for the praise, but I didn’t think either were important. Would like to know what this is all about- besides setting up the next hit sitcom.” He returned to his spot, a couple inches closer to Nines, and North turned to face him, her laugh barely contained by her grin.   
  
  
“Feisty huh? You know, for a human you’re pretty alright.” Gavin glowed with the praise, beaming at Connor, only to see him pouting.

“I fucking guess…” He said it low enough Gavin barely caught it, but he still did, and he snickered in return. 

“You’re pretty cool- for a werewolf.” They continued to grin at each other before Fowler cleared his throat. Looking forward to the man, he suddenly felt warmth against his arm.

  
  


There was a funny thing about vampires. If they drank recently, they ran warm- perfect-cuddle warm. If they kept being well-fed for long enough, they would stay that way as well. Vampires were only ever cold when they weren’t feeding, and Gavin often hunted vampires that were ice cold- killing without properly feeding even. He forgot this fact though, as Nines’ very warm arm startled him. Nines was standing beside him now, and risking a glance over- Gavin was glad he was focused on Fowler this time.

“Well, that went- better than expected. As you can guess, Nines and North will be joining the DPD as Jericho representatives. Both have valuable experience with tracking down and taking on supernatural- North was known as an- correct me on this- enforcer? In her pack.”

“You right- I beat little shits who went against the pack’s code, and if someone was trying to cause trouble, I corrected them.” Gavin whistled to that, and saw how North grinned. Nines pressed closer, and Gavin looked up- seeing confused blue eyes on him. Gavin’s grinning fell to a gentle smile, and he subtly mouth ‘ _ still gay nippy _ ’ to him. It worked enough to make him snap to a rigid stance, facing forward and warming up considerably. Gavin couldn’t help the  _ ‘cute’ _ that entered his mind.

  
  


“And Nines as a previous hunter. Gavin, I know you’ve had a couple encounters with your cases, and yet no casualties besides one, recorded, self defense shot on a Ryan Zlatko.” Gavin shuddered at that memory- a half mangled black haired vampire, with broken English from how far he had lost his mind. Zlatko's sire was still out there, and the fear gave way to anger, boiling low in his guts. “You are more than qualified for this, and Anderson, we know how qualified you are.”

Gavin cut in, tired of running around the topic he was suspecting to be dragged up. “Cut to the chase captain- why are we all  _ here _ though.”

  
  


Fowler took in a deep breath. “With the increase of supernatural cases, Anderson and I have decided to instate a new task force to specifically handle any cases suspected to be related to the supernatural. Regardless if they’re victims or suspects. Obviously, you all have been brought here to be officially assigned to this task force- DPD’s SPVU.” Gavin raised an eyebrow at Fowler, who caught the motion and glared- though it was more embarrassed this time than not.

“Of course, this means giving up your current cases, Reed and Anderson- though Anderson you were mostly taking on supernatural related cases anyways. And this also means you’ll all be working in a new area, as well as having different training- there is a lot the mayor, and Jericho, are expecting from this unit. However, there’s a lot in it for you all as well. So- what does everyone say? This is an _offer_ \- not a final decision.”

  
  


Anderson and Connor of course stepped in, and were told to move up and sign the form on the man’s screen. North joined them after, and Hank rumbled, welcoming her in. Nines was next, finally leaving his side to sign the screen, and while the others were busy talking among themselves about the group, he was the only one to look back. 

His eyes almost said ‘ _ well _ ’, and Gavin looked to the group. The lieutenant he knew was a werewolf, his golden boy vampire partner slash adopted son, golden boy’s fiery scrapper werewolf girlfriend- and then Nines. Nines, the hunter that made Gavin’s head melt when he was close enough to see the red in his eyes, see the points of his fangs.

  
  


Gavin was reckless- not an idiot. He stepped up, nudging Nines aside with his shoulder and grumbling. “This better be worth it Fowler, all I’m sensing is a lot more work and you know I have employment elsewhere.” Yeah, Fowler knew he was a hunter, but Fowler also knew he wasn’t keen on others knowing.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing that other employment.” He tapped the screen, and Gavin actually read what he signed. He was right- a huge pay increase, the possibility of this being a fast track for him taking Anderson’s spot when the other retired, and the extra training was honestly a bonus.   
  
“Maybe not…” Not being a hunter would be weird, but then a body was beside his.

  
  


“To be fair, I’m giving up hunting…” The  _ ‘too’ _ was so heavily implied that even Fowler looked between them. Gavin defaulted on his reaction- pulling away and crossing his arms- distance. “It’ll be weird to not find my bounties anymore, but at least in this way, I’ll have more tools at my disposal to take down those who would’ve been my targets anyways.”

“Yeah, that’s true… Well, whatever, I signed the damn thing. When’s all this start?” Fowler whistled, catching the other’s attention, and Nines moved to stand behind him as the others gathered around.

  
  


“Everyone’s in- congratulations to all of you for becoming the first SPVU team in Detroit- in the states period. Today you’ll be moving your things to the old SWAT floor- they were moved to another building. From there all of you will be working more under Anderson’s orders than my own, and you’ll find cases set up for when you all return tomorrow. Reed- I want you to debrief with Miller, after I call him in. He’ll be taking your cases afterwards, along with his partner Chen. With that- everyone’s dismissed. Get your shit and move.”

  
  


They all filed out, Gavin last as he looked to Fowler. He didn’t like change- and this- this was a huge one he wasn’t ready for. He was a bit anxious if he was honest, but then a soft, velvet smooth voice dragged him out of his thoughts. “Looks like we’ll be working a lot closer won’t we,  _ Gavin _ .”

Looking up to him, he noticed how the red spun slowly when their eyes met. “What- mad you didn’t get my name at the club- Nines?”

“Only a little, though the wait was very much worth it. I’ve found it curious- you freeze every time I merely look at you. Did I leave that good of an impression?”

“Over-confident bat- keep it up and my number will be as far as you get.”

Nines laughed- he actually laughed at the threat and Gavin was- so so fucked. “We’ll see. Come, I’ll help you with your things.” Gavin grumbled out that he didn’t need help, but within moments the desk was cleaned out, held in a box in Nines’ arms. Connor looked over, frowning to them but Gavin ignored him, flagging Chris down. 

  
  


He expected the excitement- the news of a promotion, and they discussed Reed’s previous cases. “You know where I’ll be if you have any more questions?” He really wanted the best for the guy- him and Tina were his only friends, the only ones who could handle him at his worst.

“Yeah of course- you go enjoy the upgrade you lucky bastard- working personally on a team like that.” Chris shook his head, smiling, and Gavin rolled his eyes. His remark was lost as Nines cleared his throat, and Gavin noticed he seemed impatient.

“As much as I want you two to celebrate- drinks after work is better than when you’re supposed to be moving, Gavin.” Nines got a groan, and Gavin waved his hand at Chris.

“Catch up with you later man- tell Tina to call me after work!”

  
  


After that, they met in the elevator, and Gavin took his box from Nines. It didn’t have much in it- spare clothes, a couple files, a couple notebooks- a photo from his first arrest as a beat cop. And his favorite mug of course, but otherwise- Gavin was so used to doing undercover work to get into gangs that he hadn’t had many personal things before. Another part of his life he was leaving behind. A small relief honestly- as much as he liked disappearing, he wouldn't mind being around more often. Not as alone. Instead of focusing on that he tuned into the conversation North and Connor were having, noticing their hands brushing against each other’s.

“You think Markus will be visiting?”

“If not him then Simon definitely well.”

“Yeah, your brother is still against this, isn’t he?”

“Just a bit. But it’s whatever- at least this way I get to still chase dumbasses down.” Connor sighed to that, and Gavin blinked as the doors opened.

  
  


This area he had been to. Armored officers moving constantly, small chatter and yet a silence as everyone was very serious in this area. Allen, as cute as he was, had a larger stick up his ass than Fowler did, and ran a tight ship. Gavin was glad he never went into SWAT for that reason alone. But now- the place was empty. Beautiful, and definitely an upgrade, but empty. The desks were assembled to face each other like a hexagon, with the leader desk having projection screens behind it. In the middle there was one of those neat holo-maps that showed like a virtual train set, synced to traffic cams. There was a wall of what you’d expect to be here from the last occupants, but then also a lot of things familiar to Nines and Gavin.

Silver chains and knives, net shot guns with the thin silver mesh to net over someone, electric cattle prods and tazers, and then various tranquilizers and non-lethal options to deal with their new targets. Gavin put his box down on a desk, and Nines walked up with him to the wall. “Damn, they didn’t spare any of the good shit huh?”

“No, not really. Though I notice the lack of protection for well, you, which is- concerning.” Gavin grinned, elbowing the other and getting a huff.

“Like I need it. I’m the one wearing a disguised silver choker right now.”

  
  


At the reminder, fingers traced the cloth, coming to the clasp and then pulling away with a sudden jolt. Gavin looked to Nines’ red fingers. “Dumbass- of course the clasp is silver.” Nines pouted, and Gavin looked over to the others- noticing they were all messing with the holomap. Quickly, he took the other’s wrist, kissing the tips and grinning up to him. “Next time, just ask me to undress.”

It worked so well, Nines turning shades of dark blue as the red in his eyes spun so fast, creating a thin ring around his pupil. “I’ll remember that.” Just as easily Gavin let go, turning back to the chains.

“If you’re so worried though, I’ll see about getting some of that armor and wearing more silver. But then again, I got you and the others watching my back so I’m not worried.” He shrugged, and looked to see Nines taking a deep breath.

“Yeah- yeah you shouldn’t be. We got you, Gavin.” Gavin didn’t need to be a mind reader to read the unsaid  _ ‘I’ _ in there, but smiled nonetheless.

  
  


As he walked past him, he slowed. “Just try to keep up,  _ Nines _ .” And with that he joined the other’s around the holomap, looking to Hank who blinked as he just noticed Gavin and Nines weren’t there. He got a smile though, and then they both watched Connor smack North’s hand away from the camera system.

  
  


He could get used to this.


End file.
